Le sacrifice Eternel
by LillaEdene
Summary: "Quelle plus belle preuve d'amour que de se sacrifier pour celui qu'on aime. " Bella Swan  Quatre années ont passé,Bella est devenue vampire, figée dans sa dix huitième année...mais à  quel prix ?  Entre haine, passion et trahison. Lemon à venir.


**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer, nous ne faisons que nous amuser avec.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

Ma Renaissance

**POV de Bella**

_Quatre années s'étaient écoulées depuis ma transformation, figée pour l'éternité dans le corps d'une jeune – femme de dix – huit ans. Certes ma beauté n'égalait pas celle de Rosalie qui incarnait Vénus par excellence, mais désormais, je représentais une des plus belles créatures aux yeux des humains. La peau aussi dure que le marbre, blanche et douce comme l'albâtre, pas si différente à ce que j'étais avant ma renaissance, les cheveux beaucoup plus soyeux et bouclés, les yeux rouges carmins, les traits du visage plus affinés, un corps qui en ferait fantasmer plus d'un, même ma voix s'était modifiée raisonnant comme un doux ténor. Je suscitais le même effet que mon adonis me procurait, lorsque j'étais encore une pauvre humaine et j'en jouais parfois et ma foi, ce n'était pas pour me déplaire._

_J'étais dans mes appartements, appuyée contre le chambranle de la baie vitrée, j'attendais patiemment que le crépuscule fasse son apparition pour sortir me rassasier, plus que quelques minutes d'attente. Du bout de mes doigts fins, je caressai la base de mon cou et attrapai mon collier, c'était un pendentif en forme de cœur serti de plusieurs diamants, un bijou très ancien auquel je tenais comme à la prunelle de mes yeux, tout en le caressant, je me replongeais dans mes souvenirs plus particulièrement le jour où j'avais reçu ce présent, un jour si important et à la fois décisif pour mon avenir, pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, ma gorge se serrait, il était temps que j'aille me préparer. Je jetai un regard attendrissant en direction du lit où était allongée la silhouette d'une personne qui m'était cher. Je fis une caresse dans sa chevelure cuivrée et déposai un baiser avant d'enfiler mon long manteau._

_Après avoir salué, ma nouvelle famille, je sortis de la grande bâtisse et me dirigeai vers la forêt restant aux abords de celle – ci. J'avançai à vive allure, j'avais l'impression que mes pieds touchaient à peine le sol, je zigzaguai entre les arbres, évitant par moment les branches. J'appréciai énormément la vitesse depuis ma transformation. L'avantage d'être un vampire, tous mes sens étaient décuplés, le nez retroussé, j'inspirai à fond et me concentrai sur les émanations à proximité. Boum...Boum...Boum, je perçus les palpitations d'un cœur, s'affolant au moindre bruit, sa fragrance était appréciable, déjà connu mieux, mais aujourd'hui, je me contenterai de cette dernière. Je me dirigeai vers elle, j'avais enfin trouvé ma proie..._

Ma vie, mes ténèbres...

**POV Edward**

_Allongé, mon esprit divaguait, loin de ma demeure, les rayons du soleil s'infiltraient à travers l'immense baie vitrée, rebondissant sur mon torse dénudé et amaigri. Plongé dans les profondeurs noires de mon âme damné, je me laissais dépérir à petit feu, causant le malheur et la souffrance à tous mes proches, proches que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie. Moi, Edward Cullen, je pensais avoir trouvé la raison de ma damnation, il y a de ça plus de 110 années maintenant, j'étais certains qu'elle était ma rédemption sur terre, depuis plusieurs mois, je n'étais plus certains de rien, n'était-elle pas venue à moi pour me faire vivre un enfer et me faire payer toutes les atrocités que j'avais fait depuis que j'étais devenu un monstre. Les heures défilaient et je ne reprenais contact avec la réalité seulement lorsque je sentis ses doigts affectueux dans ma chevelure cuivrée, son baiser sur mon front, je tournais la tête, j'avais beau l'aimer, je n'arrivais plus à accepter cette affection venant de sa part. Elle ne le méritait pas, je le savais tout au fond de moi, mais à chaque fois que je croisais son regard, une colère aveugle me prenait au corps, alors comme à chaque fois, je me levai et allai m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, geste inutile puisque si elle le souhaitait, elle n'avait qu'à la forcer, mais mettre cette barrière entre nous me donnait un sentiment bien plus solitaire. Oui j'aspirais à plus de solitude, étrange pour un vampire qui c'est senti seul durant 90 années de suite._

_Depuis un mois, nous avions reçu une invitation à un bal, bal masqué comme le veut la tradition de ces vieilles chouettes dépéris et avides de pouvoir. Il aura lieu dans un peu plus d'une semaine, c'est la décision qui allait faire de ma survie un enfer, pire que ce que je vivais à présent, si j'avais su auparavant, peut-être n'y serais-je allé, je ne lui laissais pas le temps de me retenir et attrapant une chemise à la volée, je fonçais en direction de l'aéroport, à pied, je n'éprouvai même plus de plaisir à la conduire. Trois jours plus tard, mes pieds se posèrent sur le sol Italien, j'avais eu droit à une fouille en règle à chaque passage des douanes, je suppose que mon teint bien plus blanc que d'ordinaire en tant que vampire devait faire son effet, les cernes qui avaient dû virer au noir me faisaient certainement passer pour un toxico en manque de sa dose, oui je ne me nourrissais plus que très rarement, juste assez pour tenir debout, ce que ne comprenait pas ma famille._

_Direction Volterra, ville que je ne pensais plus jamais revoir, et certainement pas sentir ce parfum familier et inconnu à la fois, là-haut sur les toits des maisons, j'étais au balcon de la suite de mon hôtel quand je remarquai une silhouette pour le moins troublante, évoluer comme un chat en pleine chasse..._


End file.
